


Harry's Dating Escapades

by Ulltima101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulltima101/pseuds/Ulltima101
Summary: Just a dumping ground for my oneshots in my Harry Potter universe. Each chapter will be yearmarked for when it happened
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

AN: This happens during Harry’s Third Year in my universe. I’ve been trying to write my My Hero story but this little plot bunny wouldn’t get out of my Head, so here you have it! Hope you Enjoy.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

“A date?” Harry asked with obvious confusion in his voice. He had never been on a date before. In front of him stood Susan Bones who had pulled him aside after dinner to a little alcove not far from the Great Hall’s entrance. It wasn’t entirely unusual for Harry to get pulled aside by random people, but this was definitely a surprise, to be grabbed by the pretty Hufflepuff in front of him.

“Yes, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?” Susan asked, where once Susan had been a shy girl with only a few friends, she was now popular, smart, and had gained a cauldron full of confidence since he had first met her on the boat ride across the Black Lake.

“I’ve never actually been on a date before.” Harry admitted reluctantly while putting one hand behind his head.

“Neither have I, but I want my first date to be with a boy who will respect me and where we can have a good time.” She said as she kept her eyes steady on Harry who was finding it more and more difficult to stand still.

“Oh.” Harry said simply, not sure how to respond to her straightforward approach. “Well, I didn’t have any plans so sure! I’d love to go on a date with you Heir Apparent Bones.” Harry said, still eternally thankful Dumbledore had drilled him in the proper way to treat people of different houses in his first year.

The smile he was met with was dazzling and the way Susan’s face lit up was something that Harry was fairly certain wouldn’t leave his mind for a long time to come.  
“Thank you, Lord Potter.” Susan said brightly.

“I’m no Lord yet Susan, we haven’t been able to get into the treasury room of Potter Manor to find out the Ceremony for me to step up as Head of the Family. Until then I’m just an Heir Apparent just like you.” Harry said dismissively as if it didn’t matter that he was talking about his own future.

“Well regardless of that, I’ll see you at breakfast the day of the Hogsmeade trip, and we can go from there?” Harry nodded at her and was surprised when she moved forward and wrapped him in a short hug, her head resting in the crook of his neck due to his recent growth spurt. She moved away from him quickly and slipped into the crowds heading upward in the castle. Harry stood there for just a moment longer before joining the crowds heading in the opposite direction down toward the dungeons where his next class, potions, took place.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ The Morning of ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The chatter in the Great Hall was all but deafening, the first Hogsmeade weekend was a big hit with all the new third years and even the upper years were excited as it meant, of course, freedom from the castle for a few hours at least. Harry ate his breakfast in silence mostly, his stomach doing flips at the thought of his date with Susan. He had done some research, asked around as it were, about what a date could include. He had been met with answers that ranged high and low on what to expect the only thing they all agreed on was food and hand holding. Some told him that a kiss was needed others told him to not even think about it, yet others told him that he should treat the girl as a treasure while others told him to keep it extremely casual. Overall Harry had not gotten much help and in fact all it had down was make him nervous.

As soon as he had finished eating, he stood and waved to Hermione who was pretending to read a book while keeping an eye on him, he also waved out to Ron who was sitting with the rest of the Quidditch Team, he was met with an arm raised back enthusiastically. He made his way down to the end of the table and out near the exit of the Great Hall when he was met with Susan who appeared at his side as if from smoke, while giving him another one of those dazzling smiles that he had decided he liked. They walked together out of the Great Hall with the rest of the crowd which drug them out to the entrance hall where Filch was checking names against his master list to see who had received permission to go out to the village. When they made it to the end of the line Harry was beginning to feel jittery and nervous. He was just starting to think this had been a horrible idea when he was met with a quiet voice next to him which shook him out of his funk.

“Easy there Harry, I don’t bite, Promise.” And an outstretched hand with a pinky held out. Harry exhaled loudly and shook pinkies with Susan and then slowly retracted his hand to his side.  
“Sorry, I just… I don’t want to mess up your first ever date.” He whispered back as they moved further up the line nearing the front.

“I don’t think that’s really possible Harry, you’re always so courteous it would be impossible for you to mess it up, just be yourself.” Susan replied easily as they took another step forward. There were only a few students in front of them now.

“You certainly give me a lot of credit Susan.” Harry replied poking her in the side which caused her to jump and then scowl at him playfully.

“Mmm, its well-founded I think, after all look at all the amazing things you’ve done since coming to school. Plus I remember how nice you were to me our first year as well.” Susan said as she stepped up to Filch who waved her through after confirming he had seen her slip. Harry joined her on the castle grounds a scant moment afterword. Several students were loitering around in the courtyard of the castle, while others had already stepped into the carriages that would take them to the village. Harry glanced at Susan who was looking out over the lawn and obviously hadn’t noticed his dilemma, he didn’t want to seem too eager to go down to the village, but he really was looking forward to it. Thankfully his choice was taken away from him when Susan pulled him to an empty carriage that took off as soon as they sat down in it. 

The ride from the castle was nice, they got to see the grounds and feel the cool autumn air as they talked about this and that, the excited energy coming off of the both of them was palpable in the air. Before long they were at the outskirts of the village where their carriage stopped. Harry stepped out first and then offered Susan his arm which she took to assist her down to the ground.

“Ever the gentleman, I told you that you would do fine.” Susan teased him as she stuck close to his side. They meandered through the village for a time before stopping at the first shop they spotted, Honeydukes. They joined the short line to enter and once they inside Susan separated from him instantly off to look at a few things while Harry made quick work of looking for a certain sweet. After a few minutes of searching he saw his prize high up on a shelf out of reach by all, but the tallest of patrons. With the assistance of a passing seventh year he now had his prize, a small bag of Caramel Pillow Poffs. He smiled to himself as he went to pay for his find, he owed Hannah Abbot a favor, but knowing your dates favorite candy would surely score him big points. He loitered around a little bit after placing his gift in a small bag and was soon met with Susan hurrying towards him and handing him a small sheaf of parchment.

He traded her for the small bag in his hand and was pleasantly surprised to find a voucher for a taste test of different popular candies. He was reading over the list when he was hugged from the side a slender arm wrapping around and resting just above his hip. 

“Thank you Harry, I don’t know how you knew, but its perfect! These are normally really rare.” Susan said as she held onto the bag tightly with one hand while the other was wrapped around Harry.

“Well I did do a little research, just to make sure that I did this right.” He admitted as he realized he liked the feeling of Susan’s arm wrapped around him. They left Honeydukes shortly after and while Susan did let go of his side, Harry feeling rather brave took her hand in his, and led her toward the Shrieking Shack where they read the informative plaque and loitered around for a little bit exploring the area.

Lunch was the next affair of note, it was already late when they decided to eat, and their choice seemed obvious as the Three Broom Sticks loomed over the town. Madam Rosmerta’s was a nice little tavern with delicious food and refreshing drinks. After exploring the menu they decided on a simple lunch of sandwiches, Harry’s roast while Susan got chicken. They both enjoyed the food and delicious drinks provided to them, and Harry even managed to pay for the food discreetly before Susan got a chance to even ask about the bill by distracting her with small talk about their classwork. They sat side by side in one of the booths that sat in the corner of the little restaurant just enjoying each other’s company once again.

“I still can’t believe you managed to distract Draco and make him think the snitch was behind you and then double back around and grab it when it had actually been behind him.” Susan said excitedly talking about one of Harry’s Quidditch matches against the Slytherins.

“It was nothing, how about that time that you and Hermione got into that debate in Charms and Professor Flitwick just let you two keep going for the entire class period. That was incredible.” Harry answered back. 

“Oh, please that was nothing, how about the Dueling Club Incident, as it was called, where you managed to trick Terry Boot into stepping off the platform with that smoke spell.” Susan fired back immediately.

“Pssh, he was just overconfident.” Harry said trying to downplay his achievements in their second-year dueling club.

The two bantered back and forth as time passed and before long Susan let out a yawn and leaned her head against Harry’s shoulder. “It’s getting pretty late, we should probably head back.” She said with an air of tiredness to her words.

They slipped out of the booth and then out of the restaurant, to the sun just beginning to dip in the sky leaving the first shades of purple and red to streak across the horizon. They had spent hours inside sipping their drinks and talking and neither had even noticed the time pass by. The streets were already mostly cleared of students. As they walked they were approached by a sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect who informed them that the last round of carriages would be leaving soon so they had best hurry. 

The carriage ride back was not nearly so energetic as the ride down, instead of the excitement that had been there, now there was just a relaxed sort of lazy energy to the pair, Susan sat leaned into Harry, while Harry had an arm wrapped around her shoulder his hand resting on her side and the other in his lap holding one of Susan’s. They sat like that the entire ride back, Susan only leaning back up when they passed the gates of the school but did not remover her hand from Harry’s. Susan stretched languidly and let out a yawn before turning toward Harry and speaking.

“Thank you Harry, It was a wonderful date.” And just as the carriage was coming to a stop she kissed him on the cheek and bolted from the carriage, back into the school where Harry lost sight of her in the crowds.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that.” Harry said quietly to himself as he stood and hopped down from the carriage where he was met with Ron and Neville instantly grabbing his attention and pulling him into a conversation about their new History of Magic Professor. They talked all the way up to the common room and one thought was running through Harry’s mind the entire time. “My cheek tingles where she kissed me.”


	2. Summer After Year Three: Luna Lovegood

“Sooooo, let me get this straight. You, Harry Potter, want to take me to Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe, on a date?” The surprised female voice asked him.

“Well yeah, you’re brilliant, talented, a little quirky, and most important of all you don’t look at me as Harry Potter, Savior-of-Hogwarts, Defeater-of-Voldemort…Boy-Who-Lived. You just see me as well, me. Listen.” He hurriedly added “If it bothers you it doesn’t have to be a date. I just want to get to know you on a deeper level than just Ginny’s cute friend.” Harry replied sitting across from the cute blonde girl who was sitting with her legs crossed under her and a newspaper in her hands. “What do you say Luna?”

“Hmm,” The girl let out an appreciative hum as she closed her eyes and tilted her head. Harry was enraptured by the slight breeze blowing her dirty blonde hair in the wind. He had finally managed to find her out on one of the hills surrounding the Rookery sitting on a quilted blanket lost to the world as she enjoyed the day.

Harry had made his way to the Burrow and hung out with Ron for a bit, talking shop as it were, about quidditch and life, but he knew deep down that it was simply an excuse for him to make his way down the road to speak to the girl in front of him. She had caught his attention a time or two, hanging out with Ginny, and through that they had their own little strange connection.

“Well Harry, I can’t say that you aren’t quite attractive, Ginny talks about you all the time after all. I think I could go for some ice cream as it happens.” Harry blushed a bit, he knew Ginny had a crush on him, but he wasn’t quite certain how he felt about her yet. Being the younger sister of his best mate, made the entire situation a little difficult to maneuver around. He hadn’t been on many yet and he definitely wanted to do it right, if he ever did go out with Ginny.

“That’s great Luna, do you have a day you’d like to go?” Harry asked thoughtfully. His own schedule was fairly open ended and he could definitely accommodate the girl.

“How about now? We can go through the Floo in the Rookery and we can chat and eat ice cream while its still sunny out.” Luna replied standing up and smoothing out the ruffles on her long blue sundress, the animated unicorns on it flocking away from her hands and then returning to the area shortly after. Harry was slightly caught off guard, but shrugged and stood also, taking the blanket they had been sitting on in his hands as Luna lead him down the hill to the strange house she called home. As he approached, he was met with someone he had just a bit of experience with in his dealings with the Wizengamot.

“Ah Mr. Lovegood, nice to see you again sir.” Harry greeted him while they were still just a ways out from the front yard.

“And to you Harry, I hope that you’ve been staying out of trouble eh?” Xenophilius replied without looking up from the bush he was planting in the ground.

“Oh yes sir, I just came to see if your daughter wouldn’t mind accompanying me to get some ice cream on this warm summer day.” Harry replied while stepping through the gate which Luna had opened for him.

“Harry is such a gentleman about these things daddy, you wouldn’t mind if I go, would you?” Luna asked as she stood beside her father and inspected the bush he was planting with careful observation.

“Of course not Starshine, be good to Harry and try not to stress the lad out.” Xeno announced finally, placing the bush in the ground and beginning to cover the delicate roots with dirt.

“Thank you, Daddy, we’ll be back before dark.” The words were scantly out of her mouth before she had grabbed Harry and pulled him through the door. Harry had the good sense to look around the room he was in before he was deposited in front of the Floo. Luna gave him quite possibly the cutest smile he had ever seen and spoke in a no-nonsense sort of way. “Now you just stay right there while I go change, and no buts mister!” It was both entirely adorable and quite scary as well Harry decided as he nodded to her. Happy with his response Luna rushed upstairs

Harry leaned against the wall waiting for Luna while he peered around the room he was in. A small table and kitchen area dominated one corner of the room while the Floo, a large couch, and padded chair dominated another. Under the free standing stairs there was a nook that seemed to be dedicated to crafts, but when he was just moving to look at it further Luna walked down and Harry’s breath left him in a rush. Where before Luna’s hair had been left free to do as it pleased, now it was in a low pony tail, and the outfit she had one was very flattering. A short black skirt that cut off just a bit before her knee was paired with a white button shirt that was tucked into the waist of said skirt, long black socks came up her leg and were finished with a simple pair of black shoes.

“Well, I feel a little underdressed now.” Harry muttered as Luna drew near and before she could do anything Harry put his hand out for her to take. As soon as she did Harry pulled her close and wrapped her in a hug, which was met with an “Eep” from Luna who hadn’t been expecting the sudden forward move.

“You look very pretty Luna.” Harry whispered in her ear before releasing the hug and letting her step back. Luna’s face had a slight pink hue to it from Harry’s words which left her without anything to say except to quickly motion to the Floo.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Diagon Alley always seemed to have the hustle and bustle of a large city packed into its tight space when Harry visited it. Wizards of all ages walked the street popping in and out of shops meeting and chatting with others, it truly was a wonderful experience. Or at least, it was until he got noticed and inevitably the crowds started calling out his name, and with that came the stopping and the handshaking and the business talk. Harry grinned through it all however, and when he couldn’t all he had to do was look through the crowd to find Luna giving him that dreamy smile half teasing and half well-meaning at his dilemma. Harry got an evil grin on his face as an idea popped in his head.

“Thank you, thank you everyone, honestly it’s a pleasure as always, but I’m actually here on some personal business.” Harry announced as he made his way through the crowd and stopped next to Luna. 

“You see, I’m actually here on a date with the beautiful Heir Luna Lovegood. She has decided to grace me with this opportunity to take her out to a well-known establishment; Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe, and well who would want to disappoint a stunning young woman like this? Thank you all, and have a wonderful day!” Harry grinned as Luna had lost her far off look and was half hiding behind him as the crowd focused its attention on her. The coloring on her face had moved past the light pink it was before and now reaching closer to Atomic Cherry Bomb Red.

“That was mean Harrrrrrrryyyyy.” Luna whined as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Call it revenge for leaving me to the wolves.” Harry said as he placed his hand around her waist and motioned her up to walk beside him. The foot traffic in the area seemed to have mysteriously cleared up with his announcement of his date making it quite simple for them to make good time to the ice cream establishment. When they finally stepped into the ice cream parlor it was empty except for Mr. Fortescue who was standing behind the counter with his wand out making swishing motions while a rag mimicked the movements along the counter.

“Ah, Harry Potter and young Miss Lovegood, its so good to see you again, ohh and quite the scandal here together.” He said as he reached above him and pulled down two tall sundae containers and sat them on the counter with a slight clink. “And what can I get for you two this fine afternoon? Ice cream, a float, or perhaps you’re just here for some gossip hmm?” He said as he then let out a chuckle.

“Get whatever you want Luna, my treat.” Harry volunteered as he looked at the menu, fondly remembering the ice cream Hagrid had gotten for him the first time he had come to the alley. Luna peered up at the large board and placed a hand to her chin before announcing “I believe I would like to try a Peach and Strawberry Sundae sir, as long as it is not to sweet.” The man in question hummed to himself as he got busy preparing the savory concoction. Watching Mr. Fortescue work was an experience, he mixed the ice creams together with precise movements from his wand all the while adding splashes of flavoring and tiny pieces of the fruits themselves to make a swirled concoction that he placed in the glass container and slid in front of Luna who clapped her hands at the performance.

“I believe I would like a peanut butter chocolate mix with extra nuts please.” Harry said when the store owner turned toward him. A similar performance was made for Harry and a tooth achingly sweet chocolate peanut stripped delight was at in front of him. Harry grinned as he dipped his spoon in and was rewarded with a perfectly executed mix of the two flavors that danced on his tongue.

“Simply the best sir, as usual. If you don’t mind, I think we will take one of the window tables.” Harry announced as he placed a gold galleon on the counter. It was much more than the ice cream cost, but it was still well worth it in his opinion. Harry grabbed both of the containers and made his way to one of the tables that sat with a view outside. He placed his ice cream on one side of the table and Luna’s on the other, but before he could grab the high seated chair he found that they both had been moved so they would be sitting beside each other looking out the shop front.

“It’s much better to people watch this way trust me.” Harry very much doubted that was the only reason Luna had moved the confectionary creations, but decided not to comment as he placed a seat for Luna and then once she had sat down pushed it in for her. He soon joined her and before he knew it they were talking, about Luna, about himself, about the school and art, and so many other things.

“I like painting, it lets me express myself without the need for words that don’t always fit.” Luna said as she took another spoonful of ice cream and placed it in her mouth.

“I get that, I like writing because it can drag you in and keep hold of you.” Harry said as he felt something bump his foot under the table.

“Yes, but words can be so difficult! I hope to improve enough to be able to write for daddy’s paper when I get a little older.” Luna announced after a particularly big bite of ice cream.

“Its good to have dreams.” Harry said as he watched a passing couple outside which had drawn his attention, so much so that he barely noticed the same bump that he now realized was Luna swinging her feet under the table. What he did notice however was how she was much slower to pull her leg away from where they had made contact this time.

“What are your dreams Harry? We’ve talked a lot about me, but we’ve barely talked about you.” Luna’s voice drifted to him as he was lost in thought of what his dreams really were.

“it’s a good question,” Harry said as he pointed out a lady wearing a particularly colorful robe “I know I want to restart my family, and I definitely want to do something once the whole Voldemort problem goes away.” Harry moved his leg in such a way that it was easier for Luna to move hers.

“And what is that something?” Harry was momentarily surprised by how forward Luna was, putting her foot on his knee and leaning back with a grin like a cat who had gotten exactly what she wanted.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll become an Auror, or a Quidditch Star, maybe even I’ll see about replacing Professor McGonagall and finally letting her retire.” Harry said the last part jokingly. He was met with a light laugh that almost seemed to raise the spirit in the room by itself. Harry was also met with another foot joining the first on his knee.

Luna now full on facing Harry with her feet in his lap laughed at the bemused expression on his face, before taking another bite of ice cream. “I think you would make a very good teacher; You just seem to have this easy energy about you.”

“Maybe, But I still have a long time to decide and a whole lot to do before then,” Harry said leisurely as he finished off his ice cream and placed one hand below the table to poke at Luna’s ankle who refused to budge. When he gave her a look over the top of his glasses that he copied from McGonagall she answered back in the brattiest way “Sorry, I’m just sooooooo comfy, and when I get comfy, well I’ve been known to sit still for hoursssssssss”

Harry let out a short laugh ‘I suppose we will need more ice cream in that case. Mr. Fortescue, another round please!”

“Of course, anything for you Mr. Potter.” Fortescue answered back and set about preparing another round of ice cream for the happy couple.


	3. Start of Year 5: Daphne Greengrass-Part 1

AN: There is a bit of Hurt/Angst at the end of this chapter, fair warning.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The Letter in his hand felt heavy and awkward even though it was just a sheath of parchment with some ink on it, this was the big leagues and he didn’t know if he was ready to deal with everything that came about with it. He looked down at the ring on his finger and looked at the letter once more. He would need to prepare a trip to Madam Malkin’s for dress robes. His first official outing as Lord Harry James Potter would need to be very carefully tailored so it presented the right ideas to the right people. More importantly who he brought would also reflect on his stance. After all he couldn’t just bring anyone to the new Minister of Magic’s Opening Gala. 

His options ran through his mind swiftly, He couldn’t bring Susan for obvious reasons, Hermione was out as well because, while he loved Hermione dearly, she was not the most subtle in her feelings and ideals. Fiery determination may in fact be a better word for it, and while he respected it and her, he also had to deal with his own appearance and dumping Hermione into the deep end of the political game would be unfair to her. Luna would be a good choice he supposed, but if this would be his first major opportunity, he felt like he had to make this entrance big, and really there was only one girl he could consider at that point. A half smirk formed on his face as he considered everything attached to her. An old name, a politically active family, beautiful and fierce in her own right and her politicking had been nurtured for years in Slytherin where it was the way things were done. Yes, he certainly had his choice.

The next day he had awoken earlier than normal, took a long hot rest in the Prefect’s Bath, cleaned himself up as best he could, combed his hair so it looked as presentable as it ever could, and made his way down to breakfast. He was early, but that was fine he could eat now and save his surprise for when the hall was packed to full. Maximum effect would lead to the news spreading far and wide and then he could be off while letting the dramatics and gossips among the school’s population do all of his work for him. 

“Mr. Potter do you have that report done for me? It’s due by the end of next week, but if you submit it earlier, we can begin on the official channels for your Animagus Transformation before Christmas holidays.” The once stern, but now warm voice of Minerva McGonagall filled the emptiness of the Great Hall, he swallowed the bite of fruit he had just taken and answered back with enthusiasm.

“It’s already on your desk, you just didn’t look before you came down for breakfast.” He called back. He knew what she was doing and was so grateful. By announcing to those who were already here that he was starting on it this early a full year before most could ever attempt the complex form of magic, she was propping him up. “Very shrewd mam, I knew it was a good idea to take you up on that apprenticeship offer.” Harry mumbled as he went back to eating his breakfast. 

He was sipping some warmed jasmine tea when the Great Hall finally filled to capacity, he waited just a few minutes longer for the hall to quiet as people began to eat before he enacted his plan. He sat his cup down and stood up quickly. First, he walked up to the head table and instead of the expected stop at Dumbledore or McGonagall he kept walking to the far side of the table opposite where he began, where Snape sat. He waited only a breath for the man to swallow his food before speaking.

“Sir, I would like to request the opportunity to take one of your students out of the school on the fifteenth of this month.” Harry said loudly. The noise in the hall died down behind him to a whisper everyone was listening… Perfect.

“For what purpose, Lord Potter?” Where once he and Snape had had a terrible relationship, they now were actually quite alright with one another, it made this next part easier.

“If they accept, I will need an official date to the new Minister’s Gala, I have been named as a VIP guest you see, and it would be a terrible faux pas to appear without a date.” Harry announced more for the room than Snape, who he handed his letter to.

“Well, we certainly would not want the new Lord Potter to have a black mark on his social record so quickly. As long as the young lady accepts, she has my permission.” Snape said back as he glanced at what he already knew was on the parchment.

The hall was silent as Harry turned and strode down the open section between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. Untraveled stone for most Gryffindors, but Harry wasn’t most anything anymore. Maybe once, but not now. He stopped three quarter of the way down and turned toward the Slytherin table where he was met with varying looks, some distrustful, others outright vehement hatred, but a few were friendly, and one was amused beyond all reason.

“My sincerest apologies Heir Apparent Greengrass, but I’m here to ask, nay beg for your hand on the night of the fifteenth. Would you do me the greatest honor imaginable of accompanying me this night? I’m well aware that you are a treasure, a vision of beauty, and I hope to treat you as such on the given night, if you would only accept this humble request.” The theatrics may have been a bit over the top, but not a word he said was out of place and his delivery had been perfect, he had been giving speeches since his second year after all, what was one more.

Daphne’s expression was shifting rapidly, fast on the uptake she cleared her throat in the most feminine way possible placed her cutlery down on the table and turned toward him fully. “Very bold Lord Potter, very bold indeed. I accept your request, we will speak on this matter later.” It was delivered with the same cold indifference she used for everyone, but Harry knew it was only an act. The way her breath had started coming faster and the slight color that appeared on her face had given her away. Signs missed by everyone else except he who could read her expression like a book.

“Thank you, Miss Greengrass, you honor me with your acceptance. I’m truly the luckiest person in the room.” Harry said while giving a slight bow to the girl in question before straightening and walking out of the hall. He stood just outside the doors, out of sight of the room, listening…waiting. He was rewarded a few seconds later with an explosion of whispers and noise. He grinned to himself as he made his way to the Owlery to pen a letter to Madam Malkin of his needs and the possible needs of his date, informing the seamstress that any order that came from Daphne would be covered by the Potter Account. A second letter was tied onto Hedwig’s leg moments after, this one to Lord Cyrus Greengrass, informing the man of what he had done and to be expecting a letter from his daughter before end of day. Hedwig nodded at him before disappearing in a flash of white fire, off to deliver her letters.

Harry whistled a happy tune as he made his way back down the tower and into the school proper where he made his way to the room he used for tutor students. He had been gone about an hour now and he knew that the Slytherins, like the Gryffindors, didn’t have an early morning class today; So he was not terribly surprised when he entered the room only to be met with the blonde bomb-shell in front of him.

They had all grown up, but Daphne was beautiful in a way that only a few women could ever hope to be. Her long blonde hair hung over her shoulder and while the school robes were normally very unflattering, it was difficult to make Daphne look bad in anything she wore.

“That was a hell of a show Harry.” Where anyone else may have been expecting the cold voice she used with everyone else save for her friends Harry knew better. It was warm and inviting, their shared history mean Harry knew to expect what was coming next and he wasn’t disappointed when Daphne stood, walked over to him, and kissed him. One arm wrapped behind his back and the other holding onto his side. Harry responded in kind returning the kiss with vigor, one hand slipping to the small of her back and the other behind her head. When they finally separated Harry didn’t have much breath left to him, but he still managed a short comment.

“I will never ever get tired of that.” Daphne responded to his comment with a short laugh before stepping back and putting her hands on her hips. “Not that I’m not flattered, but why me? Why announce it like that?” Harry didn’t respond immediately, first casting a spell over the door and then turning the lock before moving to one of the chairs that was kept in the room. 

“Let’s face facts. With the political climate the way it is, even if we did want to move up to full on dating instead of… whatever it is we have, it would cause waves. It would make your father’s position unstable which would be bad for everyone. You know your father co-heads the moderates, a scandal would break the group which would scatter to both sides, and we have no way to guarantee more won’t go to the more conservative purebloods vs Dumbledore’s new age semi-progressive side.” Harry explained to her as she followed him and took a seat opposite him.

“And this stunt you set up helps how?” Daphne questioned perfectly understanding everything Harry had said.

“Simple, everyone knows that I have a mind on politics, by making such a bold choice as taking the daughter of the leader of the moderates it send a powerful message that Lord Potter is not so staunchly in either camp…” Harry stopped there giving her a grin.

“And?” Daphne said as her heart did a little flip at that smooth grin he was sending her.

“And, I’ve always wanted to take you on an expensive date where you could dress up like the princess you are, and I could spoil you.” Harry smugly said.

“You’re such a dork.” She responded almost immediately.

“You wound me!” Harry said in mock hurt at her insult.

“Oh, I can and will wound you if you don’t stop.” She said before losing the smile on her face and gaining a certain nervousness to her form that put Harry on edge. Harry responded immediately to the change becoming worried.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked scooting his chair a bit closer to her.

“No, no its nothing like that, I just. I don’t know if I want to date anyone, you know I get indecisive sometimes. Commitment like that makes me feel uneasy.” She explained quietly. Harry sat in silence at her answer. It was true he knew she could be indecisive when not out in public he didn’t know it plagued her that much however. She had never confided that detail in him.

“Well, if that is how you feel. It doesn’t have to lead to us dating…” Harry said in a neutral voice. On the inside it pained him to say this, as he truly did care for Daphne, but her own feelings were just as if not more important than his own in this instance.

He moved before he had even fully processed the distressed intake of breath and was kneeling in front of Daphne as she started to cry ready for whatever may come. The hug that was wrapped around him was one of weakness Harry knew Daphne would think. The wet spot growing on his shoulder didn’t bother him in the slightest as he knelt there holding her.

“Why is it, that the most considerate boy, I’ve ever met has to be someone I can’t get to be with.” She let out in a shaky halting voice that was raw with the emotion she was feeling.

“Shh, shh it’s alright.” Harry said in a soothing voice while running his hand down her back. He was shocked himself but wasn’t letting it show. He had no idea Daphne had felt this strongly or volatile-y about the situation. He let her cry herself out whispering soothing words to her until she pulled away.

“I’m sorry Harry I need to go; I’ll talk to you tomorrow about what needs to go on.” Daphne said as she wiped what was left of her tears from her face. She spent a few minutes reapplying her makeup with a few spells, and while her eyes were still slightly puffy, anyone besides he and her friends would be hard pressed to know that it was because she had broken down and not due to allergies or what have you. Harry let her go, with a small nod signifying he understood. He felt bad now, if he had known this was what had been going on under the surface, he wasn’t sure if he would have asked her in such a way.


End file.
